1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of devices which include acoustical speakers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Piezoelectric speakers, or piezo speakers, are often used in small electronic devices such as portable media players and cellular telephones because of their low profile and relatively small footprint. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, piezo speakers create sound by forming vibrations with a diaphragm via a piezoelectric driver. In general, the sound quality associated with piezo speakers is adequate, but is often not to the level that may be desired in particular applications. The sound quality associated with piezo speakers may be worsened by the actual placement of the piezo speakers within electronic devices. That is, the location at which a piezo speaker is placed may not be a location which is not substantially optimal for the performance of the piezo speaker. Piezo speakers are often placed wherever they fit within electronic devices, without regard for whether the placement of the piezo speakers provides substantially the best sound quality that may be achieved by the piezo speakers.
Although components within an electronic device, e.g., components mounted on a printed circuit board of the electronic device, may be moved to accommodate the placement of a piezo speaker such that the sound quality associated with the electronic device may be enhanced. However, moving other components is not always possible. For example, moving some components may adversely affect the overall performance of an electronic device.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and an apparatus which allows piezo speakers to be located within electronic devices such that the piezo electric speakers provide a relatively high sound quality without compromising the performance of other components within the electronic devices.